


Short Drop, Loud Noise

by BARALAIKA



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Farting, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Scat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Claire tries to avoid detection when the call of nature strikes.





	1. CLAIRE A

Claire has to find a bathroom... and try to take the quietest shit of her life.

 

She’s loathe to pull down her shorts and hang her cute, peachy ass over the wet seat of the furthest toilet stall in the police station’s women’s room and cringes as she lowers herself onto it. She shuffles forwards to try and aim her piss at the bowl and make it quieter and manages it... until a push just a little too hard rips a sudden boom of a fart from her spasming, nervous asshole. It seems too loud. Way too loud. She forces herself to stop mid-stream and peters off, holding her breath to try and listen out for anything hungry.

 

She puts her head in her hands, rests her elbows against her jittering knees. That horrid weight of shit in her bowel is getting harder to ignore and she shudders. No use holding her piss any more— her urethra twitches and she lets go again, a trickle that sounds all too loud, all too intense as it hits the water. Claire lets her bladder drain before opening her legs wider and silently whimpers to herself as she presses fingers to her asshole to try and muffle her farts.

 

 _Ugh..._ She thought she left this nonsense behind in high school sleepovers, too embarrassed to let other girls hear her from the bathroom. She wriggles to find the right angle and... _okay, it works_ , a silenced sigh from her twitchy hole. Piss dribbles over her hand. Claire dreads the rest.

 

_I’m... gonna have to catch it. This... really sucks._

 

The icing on the cake of a bad day. Zombies, now fondling her shit? Claire’s about ready to cry as she pushes so carefully, shaking with the effort and fear and stress and upset of it all until she’s greeted with a puff of gas around her fingers and the crackle of a fat-headed, reeking turd. It’s heavy and fucking stinks, enough to make her want to cry as she lays it into her quivering hand to keep as quiet as possible. When a sharp clench cuts it off, Claire has no choice other than to slide it into the water and go back for the rest.

 

Just when it couldn’t get any worse, the floodgates open. Days of diner slop wind through her guts and there’s no holding back.

 

_No, no, no, no!!_

 

The last chunk pops free and with it comes a flood of agonising, loud mush; it slops and splashes into the toilet bowl while her asshole belches and unloads poor Claire’s backed up guts in one involuntary cascade. A vicious cramp seizes and squeezes her intestines and forces her shit from her like a shaken soda can exploding from the pressure. She sobs, any cover blown, and lets it happen. Her hand coated in fecal mess, Claire spreads her thighs and takes it back, then leans forwards to wash it off in the ankle-deep water... and quickly regrets it, as she presses more mess out of her, like a toothpaste tube squeezed in the middle.

 

It takes her a while to get her breath back... and to realise that an eerie silence hangs over the station.

 

_THUMP._ **_THUMP_. _THUMP. THUMP._**

 

“No... _oh,_ ** _please_** _, no_...”

 

Claire clenches her muscles and _prays_.


	2. LEON B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns and names flipped for fans of male scat!

Leon has to find a bathroom... and try to take the quietest shit of his life.

 

He’s loathe to pull down his fatigues and hang his hunky, muscular ass over the wet seat of the furthest toilet stall in the police station’s women’s room and cringes as he lowers himself onto it. He hates pissing sitting down, but there’s no taking chances with bad aim. So he shuffles forwards to try and aim his piss at the bowl and make it quieter— he manages it... until a push just a little too hard rips a sudden boom of a fart from his spasming, nervous asshole. It seems too loud. Way too loud. He forces himself to stop mid-stream and peters off, holding his breath to try and listen out for anything hungry.

 

He puts his head in his hands, rests his elbows against his jittering knees. That horrid weight of shit in his bowel is getting harder to ignore and he shudders. No use holding it any more— his urethra twitches and he lets go again, a trickle that sounds all too loud, all too intense as it hits the water. Leon lets his bladder drain before opening his legs wider and silently whimpers to himself as he presses fingers to his asshole to try and muffle his farts.

 

 _Ugh..._ He thought he left this nonsense behind in high school sleepovers, too embarrassed to let others hear his farts— they were supposed to be funny to other guys, right? So why did he find it so embarrassing? He wriggles to find the right angle and... okay, it works, a silenced sigh from his twitchy hole. Piss dribbles over his wrist. Leon dreads the rest.

 

_I’m gonna have to catch it… god, I can’t believe this._

 

The icing on the cake of a bad day. Zombies, now fondling his shit? Leon’s about ready to cry as he pushes so carefully, shaking with the effort and fear and stress and the upset of it all until he’s greeted with a puff of gas around his fingers and the crackle of a fat-headed, reeking turd. It’s heavy and fucking stinks, enough to make his want to cry as he lays it into his quivering hand to keep as quiet as possible. When a sharp clench cuts it off, Leon has no choice other than to slide it into the water and go back for the rest.

 

Just when it couldn’t get any worse, the floodgates open. Days of diner slop wind through his guts and there’s no holding back.

 

_No, no, no,_ **_no_ ** _!!_

 

The last chunk pops free and with it comes a flood of agonising, loud mush; it slops and splashes into the toilet bowl while his asshole belches and unloads poor Leon’s backed up guts in one involuntary cascade. A vicious cramp seizes and squeezes his intestines and forces his shit from his man-cunt like a shaken soda can exploding from the pressure. He sobs, any cover blown, and lets it happen. His hand coated in fecal mess, Leon spreads his thighs and takes it back, then leans forwards to wash it off in the ankle-deep water... and quickly regrets it, as he presses more mess out of his asshole, like a toothpaste tube squeezed in the middle.

 

It takes his a while to get his breath back... and to realise that an eerie silence hangs over the station.

 

_THUMP._ **_THUMP_. _THUMP. THUMP._**

 

“No... _oh,_ ** _please_** _, no_...”

 

Leon clenches his muscles and _prays_.


End file.
